CastleClan
CastleClan is a clan of cats who live in an abandoned castle. There is plenty of moss growing on the walls and lots of mice living in the walls. There is a herb garden inside the courtyard and a river flowing nearby that used to be a moat. Since everything they need is inside the castle, they don't have to leave, though there is a forest surrounding the castle that is part of CastleClan territory. Border patrols only need to go out twice a day. Dens are behind tapestries in the former throne room. Ownership This Clan is owned by Hollyleaf. Rules *Any name allowed. Clan names or normal names, whatever you want! (ex. Jumppaw, Swordpaw, Nutmeg) Though only one of the exact same name. (ex. there can be a Frogpaw and a Frogfoot, but there can't be two frogpaws) *There is one leader and deputy at a time, however, there can be two medicine cat and medicine cat apprentices. *The clan follows the warrior code from the books. *Any pelt/eye colour allowed. I'm perfectly fine with a green cat with purple eyes if that's what you want to have! Alliegiances Leader Shadowstar- Black tom with green eyes.(Hollyleaf) Deputy Mossyfern- Gray tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Hollyleaf) apprentice, Rushpaw Medicine Cat(s) Open! MCA(s) Open! Warriors Hawkblaze- Dark ginger tom with golden tailtip, paws and amber eyes. (Hollyleaf) Sharpfang- Black tom with dark blue eyes. (Hollyleaf) apprentice, Leafpaw Onyxshine: Black she-cat with purple eyes and almost shining fur (Comet) apprentice, Beetlepaw Blackstripe - Handsome black tom with white paws, underbelly and bright green eyes. Mate: Hawkfur (DeadRaiser) Hawkfur - Pretty grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Mate: Blackstripe (DeadRaiser) Chestnut - Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes. formerly a rogue and didn't want to take on a clan name. Destiny's mate. (Hollyleaf) Apprentices Leafpaw- tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. Rushpaw's sister.(Hollyleaf) Rushpaw- Silver and white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Leafpaw's sister. (Hollyleaf) Beetlepaw: Brown tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes (Comet) Queens Goldenheart- Golden she-cat with white underbelly, paws, chest, tailtip and soft amber eyes. expecting Hawkblaze's kits. (Hollyleaf) Destiny: Long-haired silver she-cat with blue eyes and black paws. Formerly a rogue and chose not to take on a clan name. Expecting chestnut's kits. (Hollyleaf) Kits Goldenheart and Hawkblaze's kits (Expecting) Destiny and Chestnut's kits (Expecting) Elders none Roleplaying Shadowstar padded around the former throne room that CastleClan now used as their camp. He cast his gaze at the tapestries on the wall. Some of them had dens behind them. His own den was behind the tapestry at the back of the camp, and the largest tapestry in the room. He enjoyed gazing at the forest filled with birds, foxes and badgers that was sewen onto it. There was even a tiny ginger cat peeking out from behind a clump of ferns.HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blackstripe padded over and sat beside his leader. "I can't wait to get started today. Can you?" he asked Shadowstar. DeadRaiser Beware 02:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "no, " Shadowstar meowed thoughtfuly. "my paws are itching to go hunting. I'm going to ask Mossyfern if I can go on a hunting patrol. do you want to come?" HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 03:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure, I'll come. I'll see if Hawkfur wants to go as well," Blackstripe told his leader. DeadRaiser Beware 11:34, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowstar dipped his head. He padded over to Mossyfern, who was looking at the nursery tapestry. "Blackstripe, Hawkfur and I want to go on a hunting patrol." He announced. Mossyfern turned her head from the image of two wolves standing gaurd at the foot of a oak tree and looked into his eyes. "Chestnut will go with you. he wants to catch prey for Destiny." Shadowstar dipped his head. Chestnut's mate was still one moon off from having her kits, but he spent every moment he could with his mate. He remembered the cold leafbare night when the two cats had arrived at the castle, starving and cold and almost bleeding to death after a nasty fight with a fox. Now it was new-leaf, the season of new life. It was true, he refected as he watched Hawkblaze grab the last peice of prey from the fresh-kill pile and carry it into the nursery. Goldenheart was expecting kits due to be born any day. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 01:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC for a bit) Blackstripe walked over to Hawkfur. "Hawkfur, do you want to go on hunting patrol?" he asked her. "Sure, who else is going?" Hawkfur asked. "Me, you, Shadowstar and Mossyfern, if she agrees," Blackstripe explained. "Mossyfern is not coming with us, Chestnut is coming instead," Shadowstar told them while he walked toward them. "Alright then," Blackstripe meowed, "Let's get going." DeadRaiser Beware 02:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Onyxshine and Beetlepaw walked around the sides of the castle. "I can't believe it's this big!" Beetlepaw exclaimed. "I know. I couldn't believe it either. I dreamed of one day maybe leaping to the top." Onyxshine et out a mrrow of laughter. ♥OwlxMorning♥Comet♥1059~I ♥ Wicked~ 02:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Should we hunt in the forest or the castle?" Chestnut asked padding up to the trio of cats.HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 03:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I think we should hunt in the forest. We might be able to find mice and rabbits, rather than rats and lizards," Hawkfur meowed. "What do you think Shadowstar?" Blackstripe asked. DeadRaiser Beware 22:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Good idea!" Shadowstar meowed. "Let's go!" He bounded off, full of energy, shortly followed by Chestnut. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 23:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blackstripe and Hawkfur followed Chestnut's and Shadowstar lead. Blackstripe carefully watched his step as we crossed over the draw bridge that hangs over the river. "I hate heights more than I hate water and I hate falling more than I hate heights," Blackstripe meowed worringly. "Come on mousebrain, I'll help you," Hawkfur teased. When they reached the otherside, Shadowstar and Chestnut were no where to be found. "They must have kept going," Blackstripe suggested. "Well let's catch up to them," Hawkfur meowed and they started to run. DeadRaiser Beware 23:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowstar and Chestnut stopped when they reached a clearing. "Where's Blackstripe and Hawkfur?" Chestnut asked, looking around. Shadowstar shrugged. "We'll have to find them." The leader meowed confidently. "But keep an eye out for prey." The two cats stalked quietly into the thick undergrowth, hiding themselves so they would not be noticed. There were wolves in the forest, but they barely entered CastleClan territory. However if a cat were to stray to far, or a wolf strayed onto the CastleClan side of the border, The wolf would kill a cat, no questions asked, because wolfs could speak the language of cats, or vice versa. Shadowstar and Chestnut were just being careful. (Chestnut and Shadowstar are going to become best friends.) "I wonder where they are?" Chestnut asked after a little while.HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Should we make a battle scene, maybe with a nearby clan?) Blackstripe and Hawkfur found it hard to track Shadowstar and Chestnut's scent. "The morning dew is making it hard to find them," Blackstripe commented. "They couldn't have gone too far," Hawkfur reassured Blackstripe. Blackstripe came over a hill and saw a cat that looked similar to Chestnut. "I think I see Chestnut," Blackstripe meowed. "It's hard to tell if it is actually him from up here," Hawkfur meowed cautiously. "There is only one way to find out," Blackstripe meowed and began walking down the hill. Hawkfur followed, suspicious of the cat. "Chestnut, is that you?" Blackstripe asked. The cat turned and they realized that they made a mistake. DeadRaiser Beware 02:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- (There are no clans nearby, but it could be a group of rogues. Maybe the cat they mistook for Chestnut is Chestnut's kin, but leader of the rogues, and bad.) "I think I heard them!" Chestnut meowed quietly to Shadowstar. Shadowstar nodded and flicked his tail for his friend to follow. the two cats raced through the undergrowth. Chestnut gasped as Blackstripe and Hawkfur came into sight. He wasn't shocked to find them, he was shocked to see another cat facing them, his brother! HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 04:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Who are you and what are you doing on our territory?" Hawkfur asked aggressively. "Calm down, he might be a loner," Blackstripe mewed and turned to the cat, "Hello traveler. What brings you to CastleClan territory?" DeadRaiser Beware 21:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm leader of a group of cats. My name is Blood." The rogue meowed. Serveral other cats came up behind him, at least fifteen. "We're trying to find a place to live, and If your place suits us, we'll take it. By Force." Chestnut felt his anger boil up at his brother. Though Shadowstar tried to calm him down, it would not subside. Soon he could not handle it any more and burst out of the undergrowth. "Your name isn't Blood, It's Birdy!" Chestnut growled at his brother. He was usually calm, but his brother had found his way onto his bad side a long time ago. Shadowstar was suprised to see how the gentile tom was acting. His golden brown fur was fluffed up and he claws unsheashed into the soft ground. "My name is Blood!" The rogue growled. "I see you've joined those soft clan cats. Don't tell me you haven't changed your name too. I know clans have their own kinds of names." "I've kept my own name, Chestnut." Chestnut spat. "You're not going to take our territory! You'll have to get through us first!" He waved his tail to get Shadowstar out of the undergrowth to face the rogues. He signaled with his tail for Blackstripe and Hawkfur to join to. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 23:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG